drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fortpflanzung und Wachstum
Die Fortpflanzung 'von Drachen ist ein sehr schlecht erforschtes Feld, da es in der Mythologie nur wenig behandelt wird. Fantasy-Werke haben meist ihre eigenen Darstellungen, die sich jedoch in einigen Punkten überschneiden. Allgemein thumb|Eine Drachenmutter bebrütet ihre EierDa es sich bei Drachen um dinosaurier- oder reptilienartige Tiere, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit also um Sauropsiden, zu handeln scheint, besteht Einigkeit darüber, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich Eier legen. Meist haben die Eier eine lange Brutzeit, in der sie, wie bei den meisten Archosauriern, von der Mutter beschützt und bebrütet werden. Aufgrund der Verbindung mit dem Feuer ist auch die Darstellung verbreitet, dass die Eier sehr hohe Temperaturen benötigen, die die Drachenmutter durch ihr Drachenfeuer konstant hält. Im Widerspruch dazu gibt es jedoch auch Geschichten, nach denen Babydrachen allein im Wasser heranwachsen, wie es die Larven von Amphibien tun. Diese Sagen stehen meist in Verbindung mit Lindwürmern. Jedoch legen auch die Lóng-Drachen Asiens ihre Eier nach manchen Quellen in Gewässer. In den meisten Darstellungen wachsen Drachenjunge sehr langsam heran, was zu dem hohen Alter passt, das sie vermutlich erreichen können. Manchmal hört man jedoch auch von Drachen, die innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine beachtliche Größe erreichen. Hier scheint die Fantasy mehr von asiatischen als von europäischen Mythen beeinflusst zu sein. Mythologie und Folklore Es existieren nur wenige mythologische oder folkloristische Quellen zur Fortpflanzung der Drachen, da die Drachen vor allem in westlichen Sagen meist als von Göttern oder dem Teufel gesandte Monster auftreten, die sofort eine Gefahr für den Menschen darstellen. Es gibt jedoch Ausnahmen hiervon, welche im Folgenden behandelt werden. Geschlechtsdimorphismus thumb|Das Wappen von Bhutan mit einem männlichen und einem weiblichen DrachenIn mittelalterlichen Bestiarien wird beschrieben, dass bei indischen Bergdrachen nur die Männchen einen Kamm auf dem Kopf tragen. Wie bereits Peter J. Hogarth anmerkt, deutet dieser Geschlechtsdimorphismus darauf hin, dass der Kamm in einem Paarungsritual verwendet wirdPeter J. Hogarth: Ecological aspects of dragons. Ulisse Aldrovandi beschreibt in seiner ''Monstrorum historia, dass männliche Drachen gefährlicher sind als WeibchenUlisse Aldrovandi, '''Monstrorum historia. Manchmal sieht man Darstellungen von Drachen mit Brüsten oder weiblichen Geschlechtsorganen. Diese waren z.B. während der Reformation bei Darstellungen von St. Georg sehr beliebt, sind jedoch vermutlich seit mindestens 1415 bekannt. Vermutlich handelt es sich hier aber eher um symbolische Darstellungen, wobei der Drache die damals als negativ empfundene weibliche Sexualität symbolisiert, die vom männlichen Drachentöter überwunden und in Form der geretteten Prinzessin unter männliche Kontrolle gebracht wird. Jedoch kann es sich auch einfach um persönliche Entscheidungen des Künstlers handelnAndrew Lawless (Interview mit Dr. Samantha Riches), Three Monkeys Online: Gendered Monsters – Art and politics in the representation of St. George and the Dragon. Es gibt jedoch auch Fälle, in denen Drachen keinen Geschlechtsdimorphismus zeigen. Das Wappen von Bhutan zeigt z.B. zwei optisch identische Druk-Drachen, die ein Männchen und ein Weibchen sein sollen. Balz und Paarung Peter Dickinson beschreibt in seinem Großen Buch der Drachen den Paarungsflug der Drachen, basierend auf Beobachtungen aus Jordanus Catalanis Mirabilia descripta. Er vermutet, dass männliche Drachen mit ihrem Feuer um die Gunst der Weibchen kämpfen, wobei es sich aber nur um Schaukämpfe handelt, bei denen keiner verletzt wird. Sollte ein Drache jedoch im Zuge des Kampfes zu viel des Gases verschießen, das sein Feuer nährt, kann es passieren, dass er abstürzt und dabei stirbtPeter Dickinson (1981), The Flight of the Dragon, HarperCollins, ISBN 978-0060110741. Hogarth beschreibt auch, basierend auf Quellen aus dem 17. und 18. Jahrhundert, dass männliche Drachen beobachtet wurden, wie sie während der Paarungszeit Sperma in Brunnen und Gewässer abgaben. Robert May vermutet, dass mit einem derart verschwenderischen Verhalten einer Überpopulation der großen Raubtiere vorgebeugt wird. Jedoch soll die dadurch sehr geringe Fortpflanzungsrate den Drachen zum Verhängnis geworden sein, als die Menschen vermehrt Jagd darauf machten.Dragons Nest: Robert M. May - the ecology of dragons Eine sehr interessante Ansicht füher Naturwissenschaftler war es, dass Drachen aus den Leichen erschlagener Menschen auf dem Schlachtfeld entstehen, so wie Maden aus Kadavern entstehenJacqueline Simpson: British Dragons. The Folklore Society, 2001, ISBN 1-84022-507-6, S. 44.. Ein Beispiel dafür ist z.B. der Drache von Norton Fitzwarren. Da man heute weiß, dass Maden aus Eiern schlüpfen, die in Kadaver gelegt werden, könnte dies ein Nachweis für ein ähnliches Verhalten gewisser Drachenarten sein. Hogarth beschreibt, dass die Maden aus den Kadavern sich zu Fliegen entwickeln, welche später Drachen werden.Peter J. Hogarth: Ecological aspects of dragons Drachen als Mischwesen Eberhard Werner Happel stellte die Hypothese auf, dass der Mischwesencharakter vieler Drachen daher stammt, dass sie in der Tat Kreuzungen verschiedener Tierarten sind. Diese können aber laut ihm nicht auf natürliche Weise durch Paarung unterschiedlicher Arten entstanden sein. Er vermutet, dass sich auf dem Horst von Greifvögeln der Samen der Schlangen, die diese erbeuteten, mit dem Samen der Vögel vermischte, wobei beim Fermentationsprozess der toten Schlange dort ein Mischwesen aus beiden Arten entstehen könnte. Dieses Mischwesen sei der DracheBestiarium.net: On the Origin of Dragons. Diese Theorie basiert auf der Veralteten Theorie der aura seminalis, nach der nur das Sperma, nicht aber die Eizelle an der Zeugung eines Kindes beteiligt ist. Da dies heute wiederlegt ist, hat auch Happels Hypothese keine Gültigkeit mehr. Jungtiere und Wachstum thumb|Grottenolme hielt man früher für Drachenbabies.Einige englische Sagen erzählen von Jungdrachen, die von Menschen gefunden werden. Ein Beispiel ist die Sage vom Lambton Worm, in der der Protagonist ein Tier angelt, das einem Neunauge ähnelt. Er wirft es in einen Brunnen, wo es über die Jahre zu einem gigantischen Wurm heranwächst, der das Volk terrorisiertShuker Nature: From Lambton Worms and shaggy Beasts to soup dragons and Q. Parallel dazu sollen Regenwürmer die Kinder der Erddrachen (Dìlóng)Wikipedia: Dilong (englisch) und Grottenolme die Jungtiere unterirdischer Lindwürmer seinWikipedia: Grottenolm Forschungsgeschichte, woraus man schließen kann, dass Drachen sehr wurmartige Junge haben (was auch mit Hogarths Maden-Theorie (siehe oben) zusammenpasst. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist eine dänische Legende, in der ein Wurm, der in einer Nuss gefunden wurde, zu einem Drachen heranwächst. Ähnlich dem Lambton Worm beginnt auch der Drache, den Ragnar loðbrók tötete, sein Leben. Er wird von einem Mädchen in einer Goldschatulle aufbewahrt, wo er zusammen mit dem Gold mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit heranwächst. Auch der Lagarfljótwurm soll so entstanden seinWikinger.org: Ragnars Saga. thumb|Junge Vipern fressen sich aus dem Mutterleib.Ein Interessanter Fall sind die mittelalterlichen Beschreibungen der Viper (Wyvern), da bei dieser Art nicht nur die Weibchen bei der Paarung dem Männchen den Kopf abbeissen, sondern auch die Jungen sich aus dem Leib der Mutter fressen und sie somit töten. Entsprechend sind diese Jungtiere von Geburt an auf sich allein gestellt. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Viper vivipar oder ovovivipar ist, jedoch ist es interessant, dass sie als eine der wenigen Arten keine Eier legenBestiary: Viper. Ganz anders wird der Wyvern in der Geschichte von Maud und dem Wyvern beschrieben. Er wird als hübsche Kreatur mit Flügeln beschrieben, die verspielt ist und von der menschlichen Protagonistin Maud als Haustier gehalten werden kann. All dies deutet auf eine intelligente Kreatur hin, die von Natur aus viel Kontakt mit ihren Eltern haben sollte und in diesem Fall durch unglückliche Umstände zum Waisen wurde. Dieser Drache erreicht innerhalb der kurzen Zeit eines einzigen Monats das Erwachsenenalter, und während er Maud nichts antut, schreckt er trotz seiner Erziehung nicht davor zurück, andere Menschen anzugreifen. Wie in vielen englischen Mythen liebt auch dieser Drache Kuhmilch, wovon er sich als Jungtier hauptsächlich ernährtWikipedia: Dragon of Mordiford (englisch). Vergleichbar ist auch eine Legende aus Arkadien, die Edward Topsell zitiert. Hier wächst ein Menschenjunge mit einem Drachenwelpen auf, und beide bleiben bis ins Erwachsenenalter Spielkameraden. Der Drache jedoch zeigt keinerlei Aggressivität gegenüber anderen Menschen, wird aber aufgrund seiner Größe von Freunden des Jungen in den Wald gebracht, wo er von dort an alleine lebt. Als der Junge eines Tages im Wald von Räubern angegriffen wird, erinnert der Drache sich an seinen Freund und kommt ihm zu Hilfe, indem er die Räuber vertreibtEdward Topsell (1609), History of four-footed beasts and serpents S. 709. Sviatoslav Logonov vermutet, dass Slawische Drachen ihre Jungen auf dem Rücken tragen. Laut ihm wurden deren Köpfe für zusätzliche Köpfe des Muttertieres gehalten, was der Ursprung des Mythos mehrköpfiger Drachen sein könnte.Sviatoslav Loginov: On Classification of European Dragons Hogarth beschreibt, dass manche Drachenarten, wie Säugetiere, ihre Jungtiere mit Milch säugenPeter J. Hogarth: Ecological aspects of dragons. Derartige Geschichten sind auch aus der ungarischen Mythologie bekannt, wo eine Drachenmutter ihr Jungtier 7 Jahre lang säugtWikipedia: Sárkány (englisch), und aus der albanischen Mythologie, wo die Kulshedra Schlangen mit giftiger Milch säugt, um ihnen ihren Gifbiss zu verleihenAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Dies erklärt natürlich, warum Drachen in vielen Mythen Milch stehlen. Außerdem erzählt Topsell von zahmen Drachen in Makedonien, die sich von Menschenfrauen stillen lassenEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 704 . thumb|Ein chinesischer Drache mit einer PerleEine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung des Wachstums eines Jungdrachen gibt es in der chinesischen Mythologie. Hier dauert das Wachstum im Gegensatz zu den britischen Mythen unrealistisch lange, was auf die göttliche Natur der Drachen zurückzugehen scheint. thumb|left|Lebenzyklus eines Chinesischen Lung: Ei (1), Wasserschlange (2), Kiao (3), Lang (4), Kioh-Lung (5), Ying-Lung (6)Die Eier sollen Kieselsteinen in einem Flussbett gleichen, manchmal wird aber auch die Perle des Drachen als dessen Ei bezeichnet. Aus dem Ei schlüpft erst nach 1000 Jahren ein Jungtier, welches einer Schlange ähnelt. Nach weiteren 500 Jahren ähnelt sein Kopf dem eines Karpfen, woraufhin es Kiao ''genannt wird. Nach weiteren 1000 Jahren erhält der Drache Gliedmaßen, Schuppen und den Bart, und nach noch einmal 500 Jahren auch Hörner, die ihn zum Hören befähigen. Erst nach 1000 wird das Tier zum erwachsenen Ying Lung, der nach manchen Quellen auch Flügel hat.Andrea Dee, Angelika Gredenberg (2000), '''Das große Buch der Ungeheuer - Mit über hundert Fabelwesen aus allen Erdteilen', Tosa, ISBN 978-3854922254 Anzumerken ist hierzu noch, dass die häufig sehr kleinen Darstellungen von Drachen in mittelalterlichen und frühneuzeitlichen Werken nicht unbedingt auf Jungtiere hinweisen müssen. Vermutlich waren Drachen nach dem Verständnis der damaligen Zeit wesentlich kleiner, als die riesigen Kreaturen der heutigen FantasyBoogleech: Creepy Classic Dragons (englisch). Eine Bezeichnung für einen kleinen Drachen ist Dragonet. Fantasy Auch die Fantasy kennt einige wiederkehrende Merkmale des Fortpflanzungsverhaltens der Drachen. Paarung thumb|[[Europäischer Drache|Bergdrachen aus Dragon's World beim Paarungsflug.]]Da die meisten Fantasy-Drachen Einzelgänger sind, die zudem sehr lange leben und äußerst egoistisch sind, treffen sich die Geschlechter nur in sehr großen Zeitabständen, um sich zu paaren. Die Paarungsrituale unterscheiden sich dabei von Werk zu Werk erheblich, können aber in manchen Fällen an Vögel erinnern, zumal sie häufig im Flug stattfinden. Auch die Paarung selbst findet oft in der Luft statt. Meist beinhaltet das Paarungsritual auch einen Austauch von Geschenken, bei denen es sich gewöhnlich um Schätze aus dem eigenen Hort handelt.Dragon's World (Film, 2004) In manchen Werken, z.B. Dungeons & Dragons oder Shrek, können Drachen sich mit Spezies kreuzen, die nicht mit ihnen verwandt sind. Die Abkömmlinge werden dann als Halbdrachen bezeichnet. Brüten Dracheneier sind für gewöhnlich immer hartschalig, wie die Eier von Dinosauriern, während die Eier anderer Reptilien für gewöhnlich eine weiche, lederartige Schale besitzen. Dies muss nicht unbedingt darauf hinweisen, dass Drachen mit Dinosauriern verwandt sind, da auch hartschalige Eier von Schuppenkriechtieren gefunden wurden.Peter Dodson: Evidence of Egg Diversity in Squamate Evolution from Cretaceous Anguimorph Embryos Die Drachenmutter bebrütet die Eier für gewöhnlich in ihrem Hort, auf jeden Fall in einer Höhle. Meist benötigen die Eier Temperaturen, die für andere Tiere tödlich wären, weshalb die Mutter die Eier mit ihrem Feuer warm hält. thumb|left|Frisch geschlüpfter [[Norwegischer Stachelbuckel "Norberta" aus Harry Potter in der Obhut des Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid.]]Manchmal kommt es vor, dass Menschen oder ähnliche Kreaturen versuchen, ein Drachenei auszubrüten und das Baby als Haustier aufzuziehen. Die Eier werden dann oft in heissen Öfen ausgebrütet, und bei der Aufzucht entstehen häufig Probleme mit dem Feuer, das der Drache selbst noch nicht richtig kontrollieren kann. Nur in sehr wenigen Fällen wird beschrieben, dass Drachen lebende Junge gebären. Eines der seltenen Beispiele ist der Tasmanische Drache aus den Dragonology-Büchern. Aufzucht Bei der Aufzucht der Jungen finden sich meist deutliche Parallelen mit Vögeln, so bringt die Mutter ihre Beute in den hoch in den Bergen gelegenen Hort, wo die Jungen um Nahrung konkurrieren. Vor allem in weniger ernsten Werken mit sprachfähigen Drachen, wie z.B. Grisu, kann die Beziehung zwischen Eltern und Jungtieren menschenartige Züge annehmen. Manchmal, z.B. in My Little Pony, wird der Zusammenhang zwischen dem Wachstum und dem Gold im Drachenhort aufgegriffen, den die Mythologie etabliert hat. Zum Beispiel kann es sein, dass Drachen durch ihre eigene Gier nach Gold größer werdenFreundschaft ist Magie Wiki: Staffel 2, Folge 10 - Spike wird raffgierig. Dennoch ist dies nicht ihre natürliche Art, erwachsen zu werden, sie werden dadurch nur größer und aggressiver. In wenigen Werken, z.B. My Little Pony ''oder ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, sind Drachen sehr soziale Tiere, die in großen Schwärmen leben und ihre Jungen gemeinsam großziehenFreundschaft ist Magie Wiki: Staffel 2, Folge 21 - Spike, das Drachenpony. In manchen anderen Werken zeigen nur einzelne, vor allem kleine Drachenarten ein solches Verhalten. Wachstum In fast allen Fantasy-Werken, in denen Drachen vorkommen, können sie ein sehr hohes Alter von mehreren hundert oder sogar tausend Jahren erreichen oder sind sogar unsterblich. In manchen Fällen wachsen die Drachen dabei ein Leben lang gleichmäßig schnell, wodurch sehr alte Drachen gigantische Ausmaße annehmen können. Während warmblütige Tiere (zu denen Drachen vermutlich gehören) nur zu Beginn ihres Lebens schnell wachsen und danach ein Leben lang die gleiche Größe beibehalten, ist es bei kaltblütigen Tieren durchaus üblich, dass sie ihr Leben lang wachsen. Natürlich altern auch diese Tiere, wodurch ihre Lebensspanne begrenzt ist. Eine Ausnahme bildet der Hummer, dessen Telomere sich bei der Zellteilung nicht verkürzen, wodurch ein Hummer theoretisch unendlich lange leben und wachsen kann.Wikipedia: Lobster (englisch) Siehe auch *Fortpflanzung und Wachstum/Dragonology: Detaillierte Beschreibung der Aufzucht junger Drachen laut Dr. Ernest Drake *Fortpflanzung und Wachstum/Galerie: Dracheneier: Galerie von Dracheneiern *Fortpflanzung und Wachstum/Galerie: Jungtiere: Galerie von Jungdrachen *Drachenformen (Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht): Informationen zum Alterungsprozess der Drachen aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Quellen pl:Smocze jajaen:Reproduction and Growth Kategorie:Drachenforschung